<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing is ever easy by orbisomnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018517">nothing is ever easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia'>orbisomnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, don't we love secrets, gahmi, gahyeon - Freeform, idk if this is even considered fluff, sort of spy yubin but not really, very brief mentioning of bora here and there, yubin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The easy part is dissapearing. She won’t even care, and neither should you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing is ever easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>“And then you just disappear from her life. That’s the easy part. She won’t even care, and neither should you.” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is what Bora told her months ago when she was first given her ‘assignment’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now? Her current predicament was anything but </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden movement beside Yubin snapped her out of her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yubinnie..?” The younger woman curled up at her side spoke in a sleepy tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Yubin quietly hummed a response glancing over at the faintly lit figure laying in the bed beside her. She hadn’t moved much aside from curling just slightly more into Yubin’s side, and the early morning sunlight fell over the woman’s faded pink hair, making her look softer than Yubin thought possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about?” she asked, turning enough to lean her head on Yubin’s shoulder and rested a hand lazily across the older woman’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing.” Yubin said, almost more sternly than she’d meant to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she questioned, looking up at Yubin with curious doe-like eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Gahyeon, I promise if it was important I’d tell you. You know that by now.” Yubin softened her tone, placing a quick kiss on the Gahyeon’s forehead and tightening the arm she had wrapped around her shoulder just slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin could hear the doubt in her voice but she knew she couldn’t tell her. Not right now atleast. There was more Yubin had to figure out on her own before she could come clean, she had to keep Gahyeon safe. Safety first, truth second. Atleast that’s what Yubin told herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of her was scared that if she told Gahyeon the truth, about who she was and why she was here, she would lose her. And Yubin wasn’t sure if she could handle that, not now. This was something she would have to deal with, after all it was her fault that now she and eventually Gahyeon both were in this mess. Even if Gahyeon didn’t realize it yet.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin was just there to keep an eye on the younger woman. When Bora gave her the assignment, it seemed simple. Get close to her, gain her trust and maybe even become friends. Ultimately she was there to find out if the woman had any knowledge useful to the Institute, an organization she was under that aimed to control most of the corporations around Seoul. The Institute was an organization that didn’t like </span>
  <span>not</span>
  <span> having control, and therefore when the company Gahyeon’s father ran split ties with the Institute, the higher ups became upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bora had worked under the Institute for over almost a decade, and was highly respected. Unfortunately the higher ups felt that they needed someone closer to Gahyeon’s age for the job, and thus, led Bora to recommend and eventually recruit Yubin. And Yubin, in need of the money, accepted. She was to go in as an intern and become a spy, hopefully getting information as to what motives caused Gahyeon’s father to cut ties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be an easy job. Yubin prided her logical sense over her emotional one, and Bora knew that. Which was why she thought Yubin would be perfect for the job, along with the many other skills the younger woman possessed. What neither them or the Institute considered, was the effect the CEO’s daughter would eventually have over Yubin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yubin first met Gahyeon, she thought that it would be easy to get what she needed without any issues. Gahyeon was Yubin’s assignment, and that was it. That was all she was supposed to ever be. A simple task, just another job for Yubin to complete and move on. But eventually as the two were forced to spend more and more time together, Yubin began to warm up to Gahyeon more than she intended to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure if it was the loud laughter, or the way her entire face lit up when she smiled, but eventually Yubin fell, and fell hard. Meetings at company offices during breaks and casual office lunches turned into weekly coffee dates and weekend outings where Gahyeon showed Yubin around some of her favorite places to escape to when she grew tired of corporate pressures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Yubin knew it within months even those outings eventually turned into one too many nights spent over at Yubin’s temp apartment, and night after night she eventually started to forget the main reason she was here in the first place. Her check-in’s with Bora started to grow farther and farther apart, and any time the older woman would question her or her seemingly out of character actions, Yubin would make up excuses to draw attention away from what had become the main problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin wasn’t sure about what she felt for Gahyeon, but what she was sure of was that she couldn’t just simply disappear like she was supposed to. She didn’t want to leave her, and surely didn’t want to go through with her original tasks. Bora had probably begun to catch on by now, and Yubin was afraid of what she might do if she didn't give her the information she was intended to. But in the end it wasn’t Bora that was the main cause of Yubin’s fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would the Institute do to her, or even Gahyeon, when they find out what’s been going on?</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin was once again snapped back out of her thoughts when Gahyeon moved, sitting up and out of Yubin’s hold. She instinctively pulled her back which earned a light laugh from the younger girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Binnie-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me just a little longer, I don’t wanna get up yet.” Yubin protested, wrapping her arms back comfortably around Gahyeon’s waist, keeping her close. She wasn’t sure how long they would be able to be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Yubin wanted to make every moment just last a little bit longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin heard a small sigh from Gahyeon, before the younger one leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Fine only for a few minutes longer, then we should get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Yubin questioned with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause I’m hungry.” Gahyeon said, pouting as she laid against the older girl’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin let out a laugh, which earned a very confused look from Gahyeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you laughing for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you not hungry?” Yubin teased, shaking her head. Gahyeon playfully scoffed and pushed away from the older woman, sliding out of her arms and up from the bed. Yubin watched as she snatched a random shirt off the floor and slid it on before standing up. Yubin couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her in the very familiar maroon button up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon had turned around seeing the smug smile on Yubin’s face. “What are you so smiley about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know that’s my shirt right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It looks better on me though does it not?” Gahyeon slyly smiled and shrugged, one of the shoulders of the shirt falling down a little revealing the few lighty bruised marks along her collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right.” Yubin hummed. The shirt was a bit oversized, so even with the few buttons Gahyeon had buttoned up, it fit her pretty loosely. That along with the marks she’d left the night before along her collar and her slightly ruffled pink hair, Yubin felt like she looked as beautiful as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always right.” Gahyeon teased and then smiled, turning and walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin waited until she heard clattering of something in the kitchen to let out a pleasant sigh. She wished the rest of her mornings could always be like this. Quiet and sometimes playful mornings with Gahyeon by her side, it just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone lighting up on the nightstand took Yubin regretfully out of her blissful state, and she turned to pick the phone up knowing exactly what she’d find. The lock screen lit up and several missed calls and unanswered messages from Bora flashed on-screen. Yubin knew she should’ve answered the older woman's calls last night, as not checking in would have been a big red flag. In an attempt for damage control, she quickly sent a message back telling Bora that she was neck deep in work and she hadn’t seen her calls till now. She doubted the older woman would believe her, but she figured it would buy her more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within seconds the phone lit back up, Bora instantly responding much to her surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The higher-ups want you to check in tomorrow.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well yeah...don’t they always? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yubin thought as she sent a quick message saying okay and that she would call them when she had a moment alone tomorrow. Almost instantly Yubin’s heart dropped as she read Bora’s reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No Yubin, they want you to check in in person. Said they needed to discuss things.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yubin knew that if the Institute wanted to see her in person, they had probably caught on. Which meant either she had to just not show up, or she needed to lie harder than she’s ever lied. She couldn’t risk putting Gahyeon in danger, especially not now. With a sigh she quickly just replied okay and placed her phone back on the nightstand. She placed her face in her hands and ran them through her hair in frustration. She thought she had more time, but now reality has hit quicker than she thought it would’ve and she has to figure out what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bub?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin jumped slightly, not having heard Gahyeon reappear into the doorway. She was peeking out halfway, looking at Yubin with very slight concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay? I didn’t mean to spook you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m okay, just still waking up. It’s all good.” Yubin put on the most convincing smile that she could and luckily Gahyeon believed it, as the younger woman instantly relaxed a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Well I was just coming to let you know I made breakfast for both of us, so it’s waiting on you.” Gahyeon smiled brightly and then disappeared back into the hallway and out of eyesight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin sighed, watching her disappear into the hallway, the bright smile she had just given etched clearly in her mind. A bittersweet feeling filled her chest, but she decided to try and push it away. If this was going to be her last peaceful day with Gahyeon, she was going to enjoy every second she could. Because after today things would get a lot harder, for both of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This was supposed to be for a fictober thing, but I didn't get a chance to finish so its just a random oneshot on its own now lol. Anyways I feel like if I expanded on it more I could add more background info in, but I think I'll wait and do that in the future since this is only supposed to be a short little thing lol If I feel like it needs one I may do a part two, not too sure just yet.</p><p>Anyways hope you enjoyed! I'm posting these and updates on how I'm uploading things on twitter @orbisomnia_!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>